


bad night

by CapsicleGames



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsicleGames/pseuds/CapsicleGames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet/drabble where Matt gets bandaged up by Claire yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad night

"Bad night?"

"I think that depends on your definition."

Matt laid sprawled across his living room couch with a beer in hand. He sipped from it quietly, the blood from his latest wounds slowly seeping into the fabric and staining it a dirty scarlet. Claire let out a breath slowly before she moved forward to inspect his wounds.

"Well, it's not as bad as last week," she helped him remove his shirt. "You're being more careful."

Only three gashes, some bad bruising on the ribs, one bullet wound this time. Last week it was six.

"No, I just had a different type of fight."

Claire only hummed in reply as she disinfected his chest and grabbed the bandages she brought with her. It was now a routine for her to come and clean him up even though crime was at a record low, thanks to him.

"What type of fight?" she asked after a long silence, deciding to actually respond.

"A man stole an elderly woman's purse. I got it back for her," he said nonchalantly and took another sip of his drink before offering it to her.

She took it just to put it on the floor.

"Didn't know the 'man in the mask' cracked down on petty crime. He shot you over a purse?"

"Well, I actually had to fight an officer too. And a witness. And a woman with a tazer. They were...in the way."

"That makes more sense," she sighed again. Of course.

Matt always found a way to fight everything and everyone - maybe he does enjoy it. Claire finished bandaging him up and had him shift to a more comfortable position on the couch.

"Foggy is on his way over here," Matt said.

"He's going to be upset seeing all this blood," she picked up the beer and took a seat next to the vigilante on the sofa. The beer was cheap and tasted like piss but she took a few swigs anyway so that she could lean back.

"I know."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm still alive guys. Enjoy!


End file.
